Light's Successor
by Feng Lan
Summary: L had successors but what about Light? Perhaps we shouldn't forget one angry blond Light fangirl!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

This takes place in the anime after Light's death when Misa is just walking down the street with Misa's song playing. Please forgive me I don't understand the characters and their personality well.

Misa's POV

I was walking…Wandering without a destination, not believing what had happened…How could my Light…The light of my life extinguished in such a stupid and idiotic way. I just walked home casually…As if Light did not matter…As if he never existed. Life went on in the mass media forgot the person who shook the world, a god like being….They forgot Light, they forgot Kira. Even the people who had almost love Light as much as I did have forgotten him. No one mentioned Kira, even when asked little kids they looked at me as if I was crazy. I did not believe that…I could not believe. As I absent mindedly walked down the street I pushed against the wall, and the attacker whom had cowardly seized me from behind was a man that I had walked past who was wolf howling and whistling at me staring at my chest as I had walked past. He cornered me and immediately began tearing my clothes, as his stubbles brush against my ears he whispered "I can't believe I get to fuck the idol Misa-Misa…Wait till I tell my friends, we'll meet again won't we?" And he took out his phone and snapped a picture of me completely naked and with my face covered in cum."If you don't want it leaked, see me next Friday here at 9 PM." I had wanted my first to be with light. I just laid there like a doll with my clothes torn, I was thinking how could everything change in a day, in such a short time…Just yesterday Light and I were talking about our future after this whole entire thing ended. We would both be Kira, being the protectors and saviors of the world together. I had everything just Yesterday but I lost everything today. I never presumed that Light would lose but then again he never would have thought that those villains would use such a simple and stupid trick. After all the most dangerous is the safest and most unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

With The Moon As My Witness

A week had passed by as if it took flight, but the evanescent moments that it had mercilessly or perhaps carelessly left me, I did not throw away but I used it as my beloved Light would. I had a meticulous plan; I had opened my death note, though I did not possess the guidance of Ryuuk nor Rem and of course not of my most beloved Light. I had decided to write that man's death. Since I had possess the eyes of a shinigami, I had of course known his name and of course his death day, which was too…Faraway. His name was Shuu Okita, his death date was 11/29/76, 61 years from now. I had written Shuu Okita, and written 4/10/15, cause of death: died of a lamppost falling down after deleting all of Misa Amane's photos.

I had worn dark clothes, after all blood stains are hard to wash. I was patiently waiting at the same place at the agreed time, shifting uncomfortably.

Then when I wasn't looking a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and that same rugged and husky breath that smelled of his dinner which was a bowl of ramen and a bottle of sake. That same voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey, I was worried that you wouldn't show up babe." He said as one of his hands sled down to reach into my skirt but I grabbed his hand,

"Ne? Shouldn't you delete my photos first after all you can just take more?" I asked as sweetly as I can with a genuine smile because I knew he would die afterwards.

"Oh, I see…You naughty, naughty girl…I never knew you liked taking pictures so much." He said purring, then took out his phone, and winced as the pictures from last time popped up. And once he selected delete all…."Boom!" the thunder had crackled…..

Then it struck the lamppost and it crackled and was still then a minute later it suddenly crashed down on him, leaving me unharmed. As the thunder crackled, it began with a small chuckle and ended up with a maniacal laugh. I wonder who it was that was doing such a demented creepy thing…I searched for the invisible culprit but it was nowhere to be found…Then when I looked into the reflection of the puddle of Shuu's blood, I realized that I was the culprit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! If Light couldn't be justice than I will!" I said as my golden blond hair and turned Yuki shiro…Snow white…


End file.
